


The Baby Conversation

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quickie little story where Rodney scares the bejeezus out of John, based on <a href="fu_dragon.livejournal.com">fu_dragon</a>'s awesome GIF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fu_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/gifts).



_**Yay! I wrote something! :)**_  
So [](http://fu-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**fu_dragon**](http://fu-dragon.livejournal.com/) has been doing some awesome GIF Sunday postings.  This week, this was one of the GIFs posted:

Well of course, this inspired me, out of the blue, to write the accompanying scene.  [Resposting from her journal](http://fu-dragon.livejournal.com/22132.html?thread=136564#t136564).  221 Words.

~*~*~

Rodney holds Teyla's baby close, cooing at it and generally being  _very_  un-Rodney-like. "What?" he finally asks Sheppard, who's been giving him a modified version of the stink-eye, since Teyla's watching them both.

"Just, you know," John says, rubbing the back of his neck, "you and the kid."

Teyla raises an eyebrow, and Rodney thinks for a second, choosing his words carefully. "Well, you know..." he says, looking at John through his eyelashes, "I've always wanted kids."

After considering it a moment, John nods appreciatively. He and Rodney don't talk much about their relationship, much less kids, though they've both pretty much decided that they wanted one - sometime in the future. "I know," John says. He leans in to drop a kiss on Rodney's forehead, squeezing his shoulder as he sits back down on the gurney. He looks back at Rodney, noticing the sheepish look on his face. "Wait..." he starts. "Kids?  _Plural_?"

Rodney look at John, then to Teyla, then back to John. "Umm, yeah?" he says. When John tosses him a 'How many?' look, he says, "Like four or five?"

"Wow," is all John can muster. He bobs his head, looks slightly nauseous, and gets up from the gurney to walk out of the infirmary, tossing, "We'll talk later," over his shoulder as he steps into the hall.  



End file.
